


Desperado

by ah_Callie



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Protected Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yearning, mentions of abuse, oral (male), tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_Callie/pseuds/ah_Callie
Summary: Narcos modern!AU where Steve and Javier have a consultation business.  They are called to Santa Barbara to help the police department with a sudden rise in drug related crimes.  While there,  Javier must learn how to open up and accept love and you must learn that it's okay to try again.  Based on the song "Desperado" by the Eagles because it is such a Javier song!
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically Desperado 2.0! I'm excited to share this first chapter with you all, as I think it's a lot better than the whole of the old Desperado. Hopefully you all think so too. Comments and kudos are always so loved and appreciated <3

It had been two years since Javier Peña left Colombia, and he had been back home a few times to Laredo, Texas since then but people never stopped praising him for what he did. 

“Oh Javi, we are all so proud of you! You were so brave down in Colombia fighting that drug lord. Seeing you come home so successful makes me so happy,” his abuela wouldn’t stop cooing over him at his cousin’s wedding. 

Eventually Javier had enough and quietly excused himself. Before he could get outside a familiar voice rang out. “Javier?” 

He knew that voice anywhere. It was the sweet lilt of his ex-fiancée, Lorraine. The one he had left at the altar all those years ago. He turned to her and gave her a tight smile. “Hey there, Lorraine. It’s been awhile; how are you?” He could be notoriously bad at small talk sometimes. 

“Things are going well. I didn’t know if I would see you here at the wedding or not. I know with your consulting job it can be hard to get time off,” she said. 

“Word still travels quickly around here, doesn’t it?” He said. Javier and his former DEA partner Steve Murphy had started a police consultation business in Miami after leaving the DEA. He had only told his dad and a few other close family members, but his aunts loved to gossip. 

“It sure does. How have you been?” 

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat in the chair next to Lorraine. “I’m doing fine. Work keeps me busy as usual.” 

“Javier, we were engaged and after all these years I can still read you like a book. You look exhausted.” 

She was right, of course. Javier had taken a little bit of time off to destress (as much as Javier can) on his father’s ranch, but it hadn’t been enough. He still has nightmares of the things he saw and did in Colombia. Steve had started to see a therapist after his wife Connie suggested it and said that it was great for him. Steve wanted Javier to see one too, but so far he’d been his typical stubborn self and hadn’t made an appointment. He still has the card in his wallet, though. 

Then comes the part that Javier was still in denial about. Javier Peña wasn’t lonely. He refused to let himself believe he was, when in all truth he had never felt lonelier. Even in Colombia he shared his bed with many informants and didn’t feel lonely. He had made a connection with some, but they never lasted. They couldn’t in his line of work. Lately though, he looked at Steve and Connie and wondered what it would be like to have someone to come home to and to confide in. He thought of his mom and dad and how Chucho still holds all his love for her even when she’s been gone for so long. Attending his cousins wedding didn’t help, and neither did seeing Lorraine with her husband and kids. He was happy for her; she deserved that happiness. He still felt like he wasn’t worthy of it. 

“You’re right,” Javier said with a deep sigh. “But if I don’t keep myself busy it lets my mind wander too much.” 

Lorraine smiled sadly at him as a young boy came running up to her. “Javier, this is my son Alex. Alex this my old friend Javier Peña.” 

Alex grinned at Javier and shook his hand. After getting a drink from Lorraine he ran off to join his sister and father on the dance floor.

“I’m glad you found someone to settle down with, Lorraine. You deserve it after all the shit I put you through.” 

“I appreciate that, Javier. But you need to remember you deserve that too,” she reached over and squeezed his hand while giving him a genuine smile. 

Javier said his goodbyes and made his way outside. Shortly thereafter his father joined him on the bench.

Chucho gave Javier a beer and said, “I know it’s still hard for you to hear about Colombia, but they do mean their best.” 

“I know, Pops. I thought it would be easier as time went on but sometimes it still feels the same.”

“You really should call that therapist that Murphy told you about.” 

“How did you find out about that?” Javier sent a glare over at his father.

“Connie likes to tell me things, since it’s hard to get things out of you sometimes.” 

Javier wasn’t surprised that his dad and Connie Murphy were in contact. The two did get along extremely well. “I’ve been considering it,” he said, looking down. “Seeing Lorraine drug some stuff up too. I should have known I would see her here, but it still took me by surprise. It’s nice seeing her so happy but it’s a reminder of what I did to her.” 

“I understand that, but you need to remember to focus on your own happiness. You never seem to remember that no matter what you did in your past, you deserve to be happy and to love someone and to have them love you back.” Chucho looked at his son with earnest. He just wished he could shake him until Javier understood what he’s saying. He hated seeing his son deal with his inner turmoil alone. Even if he never spoke of it, Chucho was his father. He knew his son inside and out and could tell there was a man underneath all that rough exterior that didn’t want to be alone. 

“I’ll try for you, Pops,” Javier said with a small smile. “I think I’m going to head back to the ranch. My flight back to Miami leaves at 9 tomorrow morning and I want to make sure I have everything gathered up.” Javier hugged his dad and took a moment to relish the moment between the two of them. He knew no matter what that his dad always had his back. 

*

You had worked at the Santa Barbara Police Department for twelve years now in the public relations department. You started as in intern in college, got hired on as an assistant and made your way up to leader of the department. You took pride in your work and you were efficient. With your two other coworkers and friends, Ben and Sam, you were a trio of unstoppable forces. Whatever that means. 

You didn’t have time for a relationship, not having been in one in about a year and a half. Your last relationship wasn’t a good one and had basically made you make up your mind that love wasn’t for you. You saw love everywhere, though. Sam and her husband Jake and Ben and his boyfriend Spencer were the two prime examples. And you totally didn’t watch them from the sidelines and wonder what it would be like. You didn’t lay in bed at night and think of how nice it would be to have someone beside you. You couldn’t think like that.

Especially not now. Santa Barbara didn’t have a huge crime rate, but it was a city and cities have their problems. But lately there had been a lot of drug busts and just generally suspicious behavior happening around the city, especially in the warehouse district. 

“Maybe we should just open a precinct by the port, that might save us some resources,” joked detective Maria D’Angelo. 

You along with Maria’s partner, head detective Marcus Lowe, were in the conference room waiting for chief of police Elizabeth Rider. 

Chief Rider stepped in and the three of you immediately stopped your chatter. “These drug incidents are getting out of hand and even with our best officers and detectives on the case, we can’t seem to figure out how these drugs are getting in unnoticed. I’m starting to suspect a drug ring and we don’t have the resources or the general knowledge on how to deal with this. After speaking to a former colleague in Miami, I was told of a consulting agency run by two former federal DEA agents. I have the number here for Steve Murphy and I would like you to get in contact with them,” the Chief handed you a card with a number on it and you nodded your head.

“I can do that. But the public is becoming antsy, Chief. What should my department be doing to reassure them?” You asked, ready to take notes. 

“Have Sam write up a press release. Just something vague for the moment, and I’ll have it read this afternoon. This is becoming our number one priority and I need everyone in on this,” Chief Rider said. 

The four of you parted ways and you made your way back to the clump of desks where the PR department worked. Santa Barbara hadn’t seen something like this in a long time, if ever. You were just ready to get things back to any semblance of normality you could. What you didn’t know at the time, was that it was going to change your life forever.


	2. Santa Barbara Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Javier arrive in Santa Barbara. You and Javier are immediately smitten with each other, but you get scared of the way you're feeling already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. The chapter name is based off of the song "Santa Barbara Skies" from Psych: The Musical.

You had been having a strange dream involving you and your old roommate from college when “What You Waiting For” by Gwen Stefani started blasting throughout your bedroom. That was always your hype song when you had a big day. Today was the day that Steve Murphy and Javier Peña would arrive in Santa Barbara to assist the department with the drug problem. 

Standing from bed and stretching, you walked over to your window and admired the view. You grew up in a rural mountain town back east and always dreamed of living by the ocean, so getting this apartment right by the Pacific was a dream come true for you. The lady you were renting from, Rosemary, was a kind woman and was very welcoming. You continued to stare out at the horizon and your mind started to wonder to your childhood and how you thought you would never make it out of that small town. 

Immediately you shook your head. ‘No way,’ you thought, ‘I am not ruining my mood this early in the morning’. With that, you began your usual weekday routine. You ate a banana and put on your running gear. It was a beautiful morning out and you needed the fresh air. After returning, you showered and made a protein shake. After that, you got ready with ten minutes to spare. You figured that was a good sign. With that, you made your way out the door and off to the station. 

*

“You’re actually here already?” You were surprised to see Sam had arrived before you. Normally she was walking in at the last minute.

“Couldn’t sleep last night. You know how I get when new people come around. What do you think they’ll be like? Do you think they’re nice? Should I have baked something to welcome them to Santa Barbara?” Sam was always like this, wanting to impress anyone and everyone. 

“Alright, calm down Baker,” Ben walked up with a sigh. “Last night Spencer and I did a little research of our own. They both seem nice, especially the Murphy guy. He has a wife and a cute little kid.” 

You spluttered on the sip of coffee you had. “I’m sorry, wait. You actually looked them up?” 

“Of course I did! I had to know at least something about the people who are going to help us. Are you trying to say you aren’t the least bit curious?” 

“I don’t know about her, but I sure am. That’s a genius idea!” Exclaimed Sam, already pulling up Google. “Alright, here’s Steve Murphy. Married to Connie Murphy with a daughter named a Olivia. Oh, there’s Connie’s Facebook! Look how cute this family is!”

You restrained yourself from going over to coo over the Murphy family, distracting yourself with papers. 

“Oh my god, Y/N, get over here and look at Javier,” said Sam. “I know I’m married but hot damn that is one fine man!” 

“That’s exactly what Spence and I said last night!” 

“Okay that’s enough,” you said. You walked over to computer, ready to exit out of Google. You stopped in your tracks as you took in the sight of Javier Peña. Dark, expressive eyes were the first thing to stand out to you. Next was the curved nose and mustache that looked like it belonged back in the 80s, but he actually pulled it off. He was one of the most attractive people you had ever seen. 

Sam and Ben gave each other a knowing look, immediately hatching a plan in their minds. “What was enough? You’re the one drooling on my keyboard,” Sam chuckled.

You huffed, swiftly closing the web page. “I absolutely am not. Besides, you know I don’t date anymore.” 

“Who said anything about dating?” Ben asked. You ignored him. 

“Come on, Y/N. It’s been how long now since Zach left?” Sam knew she was on thin ice bringing up your ex, but she just wanted you to be happy. 

Before you could retort, Detective Lowe came up to inform the three of you that Steve and Javier had arrived and were waiting in the conference room.   
*

Javier took in his surroundings as he waited for everyone to shuffle in. The station was pretty nice, typical though. He hated these first meetings. He just wanted to get down to it and get started on the work. 

Three more people walked in along with the head detective he had just met. He looked over the man and woman and thought he felt the world stop when his eyes landed on you. Your smile was the first thing he noticed. Brilliant and genuine as you laughed at whatever the other woman was saying to you. His throat felt dry and he immediately got nervous. ‘Nervous? Why the hell am I nervous? This is just another case.’ He said to himself. 

While Chief Rider introduced everyone, you tried not to stare at Javier. He was even more handsome in person. 

“With introductions done, we will leave Steve and Javier to it. If you all need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask any one of us.” 

“What has the media reaction been to all of this? I know in some cases we’ve worked they’ve really interfered with our investigations,” asked Javier. 

You stepped up. “My team and I have worked on a press release that is going to go live in about an hour. Rumors have started to swirl so we want to stomp out anything we can before something really takes hold.” 

Javier smirked as he looked you, “Sounds like the press is in good hands.” 

You immediately flushed and promptly turned out of the room. Why were you letting this stranger get you like this? 

As soon as everyone was out of the conference room, Steve turned to Javier. “Really? Flirting already?” 

“I was not flirting, I was making a fair assessment. Besides, I saw her checking me out while the Chief was introducing everyone. It doesn’t hurt to look.” 

“I thought sleeping with people we met on cases ended in Colombia?” 

“It has. Like I said, it doesn’t hurt to look Murphy.” 

Steve heaved a sigh, “Alright, whatever you say man.”   
*

You nervously paced around your little desk clump. “Do you think he noticed me checking him out? I really didn’t mean to do it but I just couldn’t help it. I mean, did you see that pink shirt? I didn’t know anyone could look that good in pink.” 

“I don’ know if he noticed, but did you notice him checking you out?” Asked Sam. 

You stopped in your tracks and whipped around to look at her. “What the hell are you on about?” 

“Oh he definitely was looking at you the whole time, sweetheart,” Ben said, handing you a copy of the press release. “But you were too busy trying to look innocent.” Both Ben and Sam burst in giggles at that and you rolled your eyes. 

“Whatever, I have to get Chief Rider to look over the press release. I’ll talk to you two idiots later.” 

With that, you walked into the Chief’s office. She approved the press release and informed the press in front of the police station of what was happening and introduced Steve and Javier. “These two men are experienced in drug related crimes and have willingly flown here from Miami to help our city. With their help, we should be able to get Santa Barbara back to normal.”

After everyone had left, you stood on the front steps, just taking a small break when you heard footsteps behind you. Turning around, you saw Javier standing a few feet from you. “Does it always smell this nice here?” He asked. He could have kicked himself for making such shitty small talk all the time. 

You smiled at his question. “To me it does. I love the smell of the salt in the air, it always calms me down.” 

Javier came and stood beside you. “It’s a different smell than Miami. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“I’ve only ever been to the Pacific Ocean, so I have no other smells to compare it to.” 

“You from around here?” 

“No, I grew up in the mountains in Virginia. My family didn’t have a lot of money so we never took trips out to see the ocean. That’s one of the reasons I wanted to move out here.” You couldn’t believe you were opening up to someone so quickly. But with him it felt like you had known him forever. 

“You look like you belong here. I don’t know what you were like before you got to California, but this is a good look on you,” Javier said sincerely. You looked ethereal under the Santa Barbara sky.

“Thank you so much,” you whispered. Looking into his eyes, it was like everything else faded away. You had never felt like this before and it terrified you. 

Before you could say anything else, Steve came out to get Javier. “Oh sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but the Chief wants us to listen to some tapes,” Steve said with a knowing look. 

“It’s fine,” you stated, maybe a little too quickly. “I need to get back to work anyways. It was nice talking to you Javier.” You all but ran back inside the station and all Javier could do was stare. He knew he was fucked from the moment he saw you.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out an ex might be coming back, and Javier finds out more about your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I hope you like this chapter. I was going to have Javier tell her about Lorraine, but I decided to save that for later to add some ~angst~.

It had been about a week since Javier and Steve arrived. You didn’t get to see them much, just crossed paths occasionally. Maybe you were avoiding Javier a little bit too. You were still so scared about how close you immediately wanted to get to him. 

You, Sam, and Ben were at your clump of desks working quietly. Too quietly. Normally Sam and Ben would work but also couldn’t keep their mouths shut. 

You finally looked up from your computer and said, “Okay guys, why are you so quiet? It’s starting to freak me out.” 

Ben and Sam looked at each other. “Well,” Ben started. “We heard a rumor.” 

“What kind of rumor?” You glared at him. 

“Jackson is coming to help with the case!” Sam blurted out. 

You froze. Jackson Guthrie was the reason you didn’t trust men anymore. The reason you were scared to even get remotely close to Javier. You had been engaged and completely in love with Jackson. Until one day you came home after work and caught him in your shared bed with your (ex) best friend Madelyn Sanders. Apparently, he had been cheating on you with her for the better part of the last year and a half and had just gotten sloppy with their affair. 

That was a year and a half ago and just in the past few months had you finally gotten back to your old self. It was a hard recovery, but you finally did it. You just scorned any sort of relationship out there. 

“Oh.” Was all you could say. You weren’t sure how to feel, as your mind was racing a mile a minute. “I think I need to get some air.” 

Sam and Ben both nodded. They felt bad not telling you, but they weren’t even sure if he was coming back or not. 

You walked out of the back door of the station to a shady spot under a tree. It was where you usually went when you needed to clear your mind, and it looked like someone else had found your little spot. 

“Is it okay if I sit here?” You ask, praying that you didn’t burst into tears. 

“Of course,” Javier said. He had gotten frustrated looking over some surveillance footage. He knew there was something there that he and Steve just couldn’t find. He had stopped smoking a while ago and when he felt the urge come back, he tried to get as much fresh air as he could. 

You both sat in a comfortable silence, the first time you were both truly alone together since last week. Javier had his aviators on, but he kept glancing at you. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t want to intrude. He also didn’t want to act on any of the feelings he had. He had spent most of his night last week reminding himself that he did not do love. He was here for a job, that is all. Then he would go back to Miami, take another job somewhere around the country and do it all over again. He didn’t have time for love.

And he didn’t feel that he deserved it. He did some shitty things in Colombia to catch the bad guys. No one deserved someone as broken as him. Someone who could barely sleep some nights because of the things he did and witnessed in South America.

No, you deserved someone who could love you wholly and thoroughly like you deserved. Someone who could be there for you and not be out of the city every week. He still didn’t know how Connie and Steve did it. Sometimes Steve would try and tell him that when the right person comes along, all that fear will be thrown out the window and that they would work it out. He still didn’t believe him. 

But still, Javier couldn’t help but become concerned once you started sniffling. “Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly. 

You jumped, so caught up in your thoughts that you almost forgot he was there. “Oh yeah, sorry just allergies.” You faked a laugh that was obviously strained. You didn’t want to burden him anyways. He probably didn’t actually care. 

Ever since Jackson you were wary of anyone. Truth is, you tried to see both men and women after the breakup, but you just couldn’t put yourself out there. You were too scared to lay your heart out on the table and let it bleed for someone. Maybe there were still good people out there, but you didn’t care to try and see. You were totally fine with throwing yourself into your work. 

“I don’t believe you for a second,” said Javier, turning to face you completely. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to hear any of it anyways. I mean, we barely know each other.”   
“So? Everyone needs to a shoulder to cry on sometimes.” He was definitely preaching to the choir there, but he was trying to be friendly. 

“Well, if you insist. There was a man named Jackson Guthrie who used to work here at the station. It was an immediate attraction between the both of us. We started to date and got engaged. I thought everything was perfect, you know? We had a nice apartment together and were even thinking of getting a pet. Then one day, a few months before the wedding, I come home and he’s in bed with my former best friend and maid of honor, Madelyn. I was crushed. And Sam just told me he might be coming back to help with the case.” 

You could tell that Javier was actually interested and engaged with what you were saying. When you finished, there was a look on his face, but you couldn’t tell what it was. 

He was angry. He was so angry that someone as beautiful as you could be treated like that. And then he remembered what he did to Lorraine. He had left his high school sweetheart at the altar if she had even gotten there yet. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Y/N. You don’t deserve that.” 

You shrugged, “Thanks, Javi. That was a year and a half ago and I’m finally back to my old self, the person I was before him. Now I just throw myself into my work, so I don’t have time to think about it. Or time to think about trying to date again.” 

Javier nodded. “I understand that completely.” He was debating on telling you about Lorraine, but why would he? There’s no point in it. He was just being friendly. Definitely not because he already cared immensely about you. 

Before either one of you could say anything else, Steve rounded the corner. “There you are! I think I’ve figured something out from these pictures. Oh, hi Y/N! I didn’t see you there.” 

You smiled and waved at Steve. “I’ll see you around Javier.” 

Javier gave you a smile, “See ya.” 

You watched him walk away and desperately tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. You were fucked and you knew it, you just didn’t have the guts to admit it yet.


	4. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson returns and Javier is immediately not a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the others. I wanted to end on that little cliffhanger, but I wasn't sure how to fill the rest of the chapter up.

It turned out that the rumors were true. Jackson was coming back to assist on the case, and you had one day to prepare yourself. Truthfully, what you did was ignore all the bad feelings and do your work. Surely if you ignored your problems it wouldn’t matter, right? 

The next day you waited with bated breath. Every time someone walked through the main archway you looked up, tense. This time you looked up to see Javier walking towards you. 

“I got you some coffee. I figured you’d need it,” he said, handing you your usual order. 

“Thank you so much. How did you know what I normally get?” You asked, savoring the taste of the strong beverage. 

“I heard you say it to Sam the other day,” he leaned a hip against your desk. 

“I really appreciate it,” you said with a small smile. “What’s your order so I can return the favor?” 

“It’s just plain black coffee but you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“No, no I insist. One day when you least expect it I’ll swoop in and save your day with some coffee.” 

Javier grinned. He kept convincing himself he only got your coffee to be a kind acquaintance, nothing more. 

Before either of you could say anything else, you heard Jackson’s voice. You froze in your seat and Sam and Ben rushed over to you. Javier backed off of your desk and stood to the side, watching the scene unfold. 

“Everything’s going to be fine. Just do what you do and don’t worry about that asshole,” said Ben. 

You took in a deep breath and stood up. “You’re right. I’m better than this. I’m better than him. He doesn’t control me anymore.” 

You walked over to where Jackson was standing with Chief Rider. “Y/N!” Jackson exclaimed, like nothing bad had every happened between the two of you. “You look great, how have you been?” 

His easy grin and those beautiful green eyes almost sucked you in, like it had so many times before, but you were able to shake it off. “I’ve been great, Guthrie, thank you. I’m surprised you decided to come back to Santa Barbara and help out.” 

Something flashed across his face but before you could figure out what it was, he went back to his normal face. “Well, I’d hate to see our streets flooded with these awful drugs. I just want what’s best for my home city and everyone in it.” 

Ben scoffed behind you and Sam hit him to shut it up. He was just trying to look good in front of the Chief. 

“Now that we are all acquainted again, Jackson let me introduce you to Steve Murphy and Javier Peña. They are former DEA agents who started their own consultation company after leaving Colombia,” said Chief Rider. 

“Nice to meet you two. Though maybe you aren’t all your cracked up to be if you haven’t solved our case yet!” Jackson said with a chuckle, shaking their hands. 

It was clear that Jackson was trying to make a joke and missed the mark. Steve forced a smile. “Well, every case is always different,” he said. 

Javier didn’t say a word. He was quietly looking Jackson up and down, trying to figure out what you saw in him. He knew it shouldn’t judge right away, but the way you acted around him made Javier immediately suspicious. There was more to your former relationship with Jackson than you were letting on and he wanted to know what it was.   
*

Chief Rider, Steve, Javier, Jackson, Detective D’Angelo, and Detective Lowe were sitting in the conference room catching Jackson up on everything. 

“We know that there has to be an inside man at the docks somewhere, with the drugs still being able to get smuggled in. The problem is that every time a shipment comes in, it’s in a different area. Unfortunately, we don’t have enough manpower to cover every area, so we’re currently trying to figure out if there’s a pattern to the way the drugs are being delivered,” said Javier. 

“D’Angelo and I are going on a stakeout tonight, just to oversee the general area,” said Marcus. “Hopefully, we’ll be able find out at least something. We’ll have officers nearby in case we find something and need backup.” 

“We’ll also have a camera with us to take photographs of anything suspicious. Then we’ll bring the photos back and have Steve and Javier look over them,” said Maria. 

“It seems like you all are maybe more organized than I thought” said Jackson. “Hopefully, we’ll have some luck.” 

“Alright team, good meeting. I’ll be in my office if anyone needs anything,” said the Chief. 

Everyone dispersed, just leaving Jackson and Javier alone in the conference room. 

“So, I heard you were engaged to Y/N,” Javier said, eyeing Jackson closely. 

“Oh yeah, it’s a shame I had to leave for a better job opportunity.” 

“Is that what is was? I seem to understand that you were find in your shared bed with her best friend shortly before the wedding,” Javier said, getting up and walking closer to Jackson. 

“And how would you know that? You fucking her already? I know all about your escapades in Colombia, Peña. I have friends everywhere.”

Javier couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Listen here you motherfucker, I haven’t even touched Y/N. She confided in me what a piece of shit like you did to her and how heartbroken she was.”

Jackson grinned maliciously. “Oh yeah? Then you know how freeing it is to be able to do what you want. Be careful around her, Peña. You wouldn’t want her to find anything out about your past.” Jackson sauntered out of the room with Javier left standing there. He couldn’t figure out what Jackson was talking about, but when he finally did realize it, it would come back to bite him in the ass. 

*

Santa Barbara Docks that same night

“Do they suspect anything?” 

“Nothing. They’re too caught up trying to figure out how the shipments are getting through.” 

“Good. If this goes wrong, I’ll have your head.” 

“Yes sir.”


	5. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter. Javier saves the reader from the annoying Jackson and Santa Barbara deals with more drug problems than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a couple of weeks since the last update! I was really sick and thought I had COVID (luckily I do not). The one problem is that it's all left me with writer's block, so I was only able to get out a small filler chapter this week. We should be getting about a foot of snow in the next few days so I won't have work and that will give me time to brainstorm! I hope everyone is well and that you all enjoy this chapter. As always, kudos and comments are greatly loved.

Everyone was at a loss. They had good reason to believe that there would be some sort of activity at the docks but there was nothing. 

“Someone must have found out what we were expecting and alerted whoever is running the operation,” said Chief Rider. 

Before anyone else could add anything, an officer ran in to the conference room. “Chief, sorry to interrupt but we just had a call in of overdoses in multiple areas around the city.” 

Chief Rider nodded and let the officer out. “This is the first time we’ve had a mass overdose. Whatever this latest batch was must be more potent. Lowe, D’Angelo, Peña, Murphy, I want you all to take an officer and split up and see if we can find out anything. Y/N, I need to you to prepare a statement as quickly as possible.” 

As everyone stood up to leave, Jackson grabbed your shoulder. “Hey, do you want to maybe grab a drink tonight? I’m sorry about how things ended before and I just want to catch up.” 

You tensed under his grip, memories flooding back. “No thanks, I think we’re all way too busy to even consider relaxing at a bar.” You shook him off and tried to step around him, but he jumped in front of you. 

“Oh c’mon! You were always like this. Throwing yourself into work. Why can’t you just relax a little?” 

Javier was getting ready to walk out with Steve, but saw the situation you were in. Before he could even really think about it, he was walking over towards you and Jackson. 

“Hey man, she said she didn’t want to go out. Why don’t you leave her alone and try to do something useful?” Javier gave Jackson his best glare and surprisingly, Jackson did step back. 

“Fine, man. Whatever. You probably want her to yourself anyways, don’t you?” Jackson seethed, hitting Javi’s shoulder on the way out. 

You stood in the doorway with your mouth agape. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why would he even say something like that? Whatever, I don’t have time to worry about him. Thank you for stepping in, Javi.” 

“It’s no problem,” Javier said with a shrug. “I know you can handle yourself, but I figured a little help wouldn’t hurt.” 

You grinned at him, walking back towards your desk. “Besides, if there’s anyone I’d rather grab a drink with, it’s you.” 

Javier stared after you, too stunned to make a move. You hadn’t been forward like that with him before. He desperately wanted to say something back, but he was called over by an officer to leave the station.


	6. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jackson have a minor confrontation and you make some plans to meet up with Javier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm really proud of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and are ready for some actual smut next chapter! Heed the tags though because for this chapter there is mentions of physical and emotional abuse, but nothing graphic. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

_“You like that baby? You take my cock so fucking well.”_

_“Javier, fuck! Right there baby please.”_

_He slows his thrust, the tip barely dragging out of you before he slams back into your warmth with a grunt._

_“Always knew you’d feel so good. Look so pretty spread out beneath me like this. I lo- “_

The blast of his alarm jerks Javier awake. This is the third time in a week he’s had a dream about you. The first two had been innocent, just the two of you walking around Santa Barbara. He wasn’t prepared to have these kinds of dreams. 

His cock throbbed with the thought of you underneath him and begging. Begrudgingly he rolled out of bed and got into the shower. He considered just turning on the cold water, but he figured he would indulge himself. He hadn’t much time to take care of his needs and this wasn’t Colombia where he could go find someone.

He wouldn’t think about you though. Just a generic woman. He stroked his length slowly, savoring the feeling of his hand wrapped around it. Before long though, images of you flashed in his mind. You on your knees with your pretty lips in red wrapped around the head of cock. Him between your thighs. You riding him.

He came in his fist, watching it run down the drain and feeling ashamed of thinking of you like that. He was starting to get in too deep and it was worrying him.

*

You weren’t fairing so much better. The sudden increase in overdose deaths had left all of you busy of course, but you had to keep dodging the press and angry residents. Trying to tell people that the officers were working as quickly and as efficiently as they could was hard when loved ones were dying.

You had so much pent-up energy and frustration, you weren’t sure what to do. You thought about calling an old friend, Rose, up and seeing if she wanted to work out a friends with benefits situation again, but you remembered that she had recently started dating someone. 

After crossing that off, your mind immediately went to Javier. You had finally admitted to yourself that he was attractive. You normally weren’t into mustaches that looked like they came straight from the 70s, but somehow, he just pulled it off. The suits he wore looked nice on him too.

But there was no way you could possibly bring something like a sleeping arrangement like that to him. You barely knew him. You wanted to know him though. You had been completely serious when you said you would want to get a drink with him. You don’t know what came over you, but it just kind of came out. 

You sat on your bed wrapped in a towel until you realized you were running late. You quickly got changed and left for work.

*

Of course, the first person you ran into (literally) was Jackson.

“Woah there sweetheart, you look like you’re in rush!” He said, gripping your arms so you didn’t fall. 

Your first reaction was to flinch away from, which didn’t go unnoticed by him. “Yeah, overslept,” you say quickly, trying to get away from him.

“Why do you always want to get away from me so quickly?”

“You’re kidding me, right? Do you not remember what you did to me when we were together?”

“Seriously? You’re still holding a grudge against me for tapping you a few times? Maybe if you had listened to me, I wouldn’t have had to put you in your place.”

You absolutely seethed. Backing him into a wall you got into his face. “Listen here, dickwad. You hurt me, physically and mentally. I will forever have scars from you, even if they aren’t visual. I can’t even believe you had the audacity to show up here and try to help with this case.”

“For your information, Chief Rider asked me to come back and assist. You know that.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to interact with you unless absolutely necessary while you’re here, so leave me alone.”

You turned on your heel and stormed away. You tried not to cry; you were done crying over that asshole. You deserved so much more than him and he didn’t deserve one tear from you.

You sat your stuff down on your desk harder than you wanted to and slumped in your chair. Sam and Ben looked at you with concern.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked softly. He knew you weren’t but they both wanted you to know that they were there for you.

You sniffled and tried to give them a convincing smile. “Just a little run in with Jackson, I’ll be okay.”

“Did he hurt you?” Sam asked, already standing. “I swear to God if that asshole hurt you again, I’ll- “

“Sam it’s okay. He didn’t hurt me, plus I don’t want you to lose your job for beating him up inside of the station.”

“So, you’re saying if we beat him up outside of the station it would be okay?” Ben asked, trying to lighten the mood.

You laughed lightly and wiped a few stray tears away. “I won’t tell if you don’t. I’ll be right back; I just need to calm down a bit.”

You went into the bathroom and took some deep breaths, using the grounding techniques that your therapist had taught you. Once you had calmed yourself down and gave yourself a little pep talk, you stepped out of the bathroom. 

Rounding the corner, you spotted Javier and he saw you. You gave him a little wave and he smiled, making his way over to you.

“You okay, Y/N?” He asked. He had seen you from the windows of the conference room storming to your desk, but he didn’t want to intrude.

“I’m okay, thank you Javier. Just a rough morning, you know?” You smiled. It was a nice feeling to have him check in on you, but you tried not to think too much of it. 

“I understand completely. If you ever need anything, I’m here for you,” Javi said. He didn’t know where that last part came from. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters at this point.

“I really appreciate that. Actually, would you want to get drinks sometime? I’d like to know more about you.” 

Javier was stunned. He didn’t think that you had been serious about wanting to get drinks. When he and Steve went out on cases the locals didn’t try to get to know them much. “I would love to. I should be free tonight unless something happens. Does that work for you?”

You nodded, trying not to seem too eager. “That works, I’ll meet you at your hotel bar at 8?”

“Sounds great,” Javier patted your shoulder and walked back to the conference room.

You stood there for a minute trying to process what had just happened. Slowly you made your way back to your desk clump while Sam and Ben watched you with curious eyes.

“What happened over there?” Sam asked, leaning in closer to you. Ben did the same, his attention focused solely on you.

“I would really appreciate it if you two didn’t gawk at me like that,” you said, opening your laptop. “We have work to do anyways.”

“Oh no, you aren’t avoiding the question young lady,” Sam said, shutting your laptop lid.

You glared at them, but you knew they wouldn’t leave you alone until you told them. “I asked Javier if he’d like to go out for a drink sometime and now, we’re going out tonight.”

They looked at you with impossibly wide grins on their faces.

“Before you even ask, because I know you will, no it is not a date.”

“Sure, sure. We’ll see what happens,” Sam said with a sly smile.

*

“She okay?” Steve asked.

“She’s fine,” said Javier sitting down and taking a drink of his coffee. 

“That was an awfully long conversation for her telling you she’s just fine.”

“Fuck off,” Javier said, flipping Steve off.

“Did you ask her out?”

Javier spluttered. He hadn’t really discussed much about you to Steve, not thinking that there was anything to discuss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Steve said happily. He had noticed the way Javier looked at you. He knew Javier way too well at this point not to notice the little things.

“No, I did not ask her out. She asked me if I wanted to get drinks sometime and I said yes. We’re meeting up tonight. You happy now?”

“I am, thank you. I’ll make sure not to interrupt your little date tonight.”

“I can assure it’s not a date,” Javier said. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t a date. He tried to convince himself he didn’t feel anything for you more than a friend, or even just a colleague. 

_“Fuck,”_ Javier thought. He was in deep already and he didn’t want to try to turn back. 


	7. Anything Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Javier at the hotel bar and you both try not to think of it as a date. You end up in his bed before the night ends and you know that this changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! It only felt right to have our first official smut come out today. It took me forever to find a chapter name for this too. I really like this chapter and it's only my second time writing smut so I hope it's good! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

Javier arrived at the hotel bar 15 minutes early. He had butterflies in his stomach even though this definitely was not a date. He just told himself it was something he ate. 

You showed up ten minutes early, surprised to see him already there. You also had butterflies in your stomach, but you were sure it was something you ate.

“Hey,” You said with a smile, sitting beside Javier at the bar.

“Hey yourself. What are you drinking?” Javier had gotten himself his usual whiskey and was slowly nursing it. He didn’t want to get drunk tonight.

“Just some wine is fine,” you replied, smiling at the bartender. She gave you a knowing look and raked her eyes over Javier’s form. Jealousy formed in the pit of your stomach and you quickly pushed it away.

“Thanks for meeting with me,” you said, taking a sip of the wine. 

“It’s no problem,” he replied. “I’m interested in the fact that you want to get to know me.”

“Well, you’ve accomplished a lot in your life and I feel like I should know my coworkers better, even if you aren’t here permanently.”

“We should invite Steve down here then, shouldn’t we?” Javier teased, shifting slightly closer to you.

“You know what? I think you can just fill me in on his life without him being here.” You tried not to focus on the way his throat moved when he took a drink. 

You and Javier sat and talked for at least 3 hours, learning more about each other than you ever thought you would. You knew there were some things that Javier was leaving out, but you didn’t want to push him about anything. In fact, you did more talking than he did but you figured that’s how conversations usually went with him.

“I’m worried I’m boring you with my life story if I’m to be honest,” you said. “My life hasn’t been that exciting.”

“I promise you that you aren’t boring me. I’d tell you if I was bored.”

You could tell he was being honest. He listened to every word you had told him that night and it made you feel special. No one had ever listened to you so intently. 

“It is getting late though, and we have to be at the station early. I should probably head home,” you said, reaching for your wallet.

“Let me pay for your tab,” Javier said. He passed his card to the bartender.

“At least let me pay for the food we got!”

“Nope. You can pay next time.” The last part just slipped out. He meant it though. He had never had such a good time with someone, not even with Lorraine. It was getting harder and harder to tell himself that this wasn’t a date. But he knew it couldn’t be. 

You tried not to show him how flustered you were at the possibility of a next time. You wanted there to be one though, so you kept your mouth shut and just gave him a small smile.

The two of you walked out of the bar and towards the front door of the hotel. There was something in the air, not really awkwardness but definitely tension. 

The two of you stopped and you turned to look at him. He took a step closer to you and you felt like you were going to melt. 

Raising his hand to your cheek, he asked “Do you want to come upstairs?”

“Yes.” You barely breathed out before his lips were on yours. 

The two of you stumbled into the elevator and he hit the number for his floor. 

“I really didn’t expect the night to go this way,” you said.

Javier just smirked and stepped off the elevator, holding his hand out to yours. “Sure you didn’t.”

*

As soon as you walked in the door to his hotel room, he had you pressed against the door. “You’re sure you want this right?” He asked, his eyes searching yours. “If you need me to stop just tell me.”

You flushed at his kindness. It had been a while since you had been with anyone and his thoughtfulness made a fire burn low within you. “I’m definitely sure. And you are too, right? Consent it a two-way street.”

He stared at you for a minute. No one had ever checked with him. Of course, he was always consenting, but the fact that you cared about him enough to ask made his cock twitch. “I’m sure, baby.”

With that you kissed him with desperation. The stress and weight of the case started to melt from the both of you, being replaced with an intense passion neither of you had ever felt. You knew in the back of your mind you needed to talk about what all of this meant and if it was a one-time thing but once he started kissing down your jaw and onto your neck your mind blanked.

He nipped down your neck, careful not leave any marks behind. You clawed at his shirt and pulled it over his head, immediately running your hands down his bare chest. He moaned when your nailed lightly scraped over his nipples and you grinned.

Quickly all clothes were off and he had you spread out on the bed. “God you have no idea how often I’ve thought of having you,” Javier groaned, looking at your glistening folds.

“Oh, I think I have an idea,” you said, leaning up to kiss him. Quickly you pushed him onto his back and left wet kisses down his body towards his cock. You licked up his length and his head fell back onto the pillows.

He tried to keep his eyes on you while you took his whole length down in one go but he was worried he’d finish right then. “Fuck baby, you need to stop or I’m going to finish way too soon.”

You pulled off with a pout. “And what if I want you to finish in my mouth?”

“Jesus fuck. You can blow me all you want next time.”

You smiled as he got on top of you and ran his fingers through your folds.

“All this just for me?” He asked, brining his fingers to his mouth to taste you. He moaned, “Sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted.”

You whimpered, immediately putty under his hands. “Please, Javi. I need you.”

Javier got a condom and rolled it on. “Don’t worry, sweet girl. I’m going to take care of you.” He entered you with a groan, stilling himself.

You felt like you were in heaven. He was bigger than anyone else you’d been with and the stretch felt incredible. Soon though, you needed more friction. “Baby please move,” you whined.

Javier started into a rhythm and pulled you into his lap so you were straddling him. The position was incredibly intimate, but it felt right.

“Feel so fucking good for me baby. You take me so well don’t you? Like you were made for me,” Javier grunted in your ear. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

He shifted just a bit and immediately hit that special spot. “Right there,” you moaned, throwing your head back.

Javier attached his mouth to your neck and continued pounding into that spot and it sent you over the edge. You were hit with the best orgasm of your life, crying out his name and not caring how loud you were being.

Feeling your walls tighten around him sent Javier into pure bliss. His cock throbbed as he released into the condom and he groaned your name. 

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, savoring the bliss you had just felt. Slowly he pulled out and you laid back with a groan. He took the condom and tied it off and threw it into the bin by the bed.

He knew he was going into dangerous territory when he pulled you into his arms, you fitting just perfectly with your head on his chest. But he didn’t care. He had just had the best sex of his life and for the first time in a long time he felt no stress. No weight of the world on his shoulders.

You had a similar train of thought. You knew you needed to get up and go back to your apartment, make sure you got some rest before the next workday, but you couldn’t care less in that moment. The chaos of your job and the worries of your personal life were gone when you were with him. 

Both of you knew that something changed. You both could say later that it was just because you hadn’t had sex in a while, but you both knew that wasn’t true. This was only the beginning.


End file.
